


Take Me For A Walk

by NikushaMauve



Category: Nine Inch Nails (Band), Skinny Puppy (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikushaMauve/pseuds/NikushaMauve
Summary: Eyes brimming with tears, he concentrated on keeping his throat open and breathing through his nose.
Relationships: Nivek Ogre/Trent Reznor
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Trent opened the door and propped his arm up against the frame. His arms, torso, and legs were clad in fishnet. He adorned himself with a leather chest harness, and black leather shorts that were tight to the point of leaving little to the imagination. 

Nivek licked his lips while his eyes scanned his body from top to bottom before coming right back up, glaring at the leather choker around his neck. Attached to it was a short silver chain that served as a leash, the handle on the other end sat between Trent’s teeth.

Nivek sat back, propping himself up with his elbows, telling Trent without words to come closer. The younger man sauntered through the candle-lit room, crawling onto the bed on his hands and knees as he straddled the man underneath him.

He settled himself in, emitting a quiet grunt from Nivek when his ass met his lap.

Nivek closed his eyes, huffed, then opened them. “Do that again.”

He lifted himself slightly before coming back down against Nivek, who groaned in his throat and bit his lip. He relaxed his jaw as one of the older man’s hands came up to take the leash’s other end out of his mouth.

“Will you reward me if I’m a good boy, Sir?”

“Yes...” Nivek placed his hand on Trent’s right hip, looking away in thought. “I’ll, um... take you for a walk.”

Trent whined as Nivek yanked on it, the force of it briefly choking him and jerking him forwards until he stumbled. Their mouths were now an inch apart. He wanted to close the space between them, to press his lips against those pink, gorgeous ones of his lover. The only thing stopping him was the collar around his neck, very clearly defining his role.

It was Nivek who made the first move after all, a firm grip on the younger man's jaw as their lips crushed one another. The other hand remained clasped around the leash to keep Trent still, while deftly using his tongue to deepen the kiss. Trent purred into him, the taste and sensation of having Nivek inside him sent blood flowing to his groin. As his erection grew, he began having second thoughts about the skin-tight shorts he had on. There was no telling when he would be allowed to remove them, suffering from the restricting article of clothing until then. But on the plus side, he liked the way his ass looked in them.

Both men sighed when Nivek pulled back.

"Is this turning you on, Trent?" his glance fell to the other man's erection.

Trent swallowed. "Yes, Sir."

He pulled his white t-shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor before quickly gripping the leash again. "Good. Now, would you mind undoing this for me? I'd do it myself, but I have to hold your leash. In case you run away."

"Yes, sir, but..." Trent trailed off, opting to follow the order he was given instead.

"But what, baby?"

Trent inched back to give himself room. "I would never run away from you."

"I know you wouldn't, but I still need to be cautious."

Nivek watched as Trent unbuttoned his black jeans, lifting himself up while they were pulled down his legs. When Trent backed up a little more to pull them down the rest of the way, he made a choking sound due to the leash preventing him from moving further away.

"I got it," he kicked them away and onto the floor. He tugged on the leash, to which Trent jerked forward onto his hands and knees.

With his head down, the first thing Trent noticed in his field of vision was Nivek's hand on his own clothed length, slowly pushing his palm along the base.

"Take it out," Nivek demanded in a flat tone.

"Yes, Sir," Trent moved to the space between the other man's legs, eagerly tugging the undergarment down.

He swallowed thickly, his mouth watering from the sight of Nivek’s length standing erect and exposed. He watched the other man’s hand return to it, gently stroking himself.

Nivek's free hand let go of the leash, pulling Trent’s face up by his jaw until their eyes met.

“Do you want this in your mouth, Trent?”

He replied with a weak, affirmative hum that came out more like a whine.

“Trent...”

“Y-yes, Sir,” he choked out.

“What do you want? Tell me.”

Trent's face turned pink. “I wanna... I wanna suck your dick, Sir. Please.”

“Okay,” Nivek blinked, then let go of his jaw. “Go ahead.”

“Thank you, Sir."

Trent only had the chance to put his head down before a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

The older man held his length up from the base with his free hand. "Put your hands behind your back."

"Yes, Sir," He licked his lips before wrapping them around the head of Nivek's manhood.

Nivek reacted with a raspy moan while Trent sucked him off. He tightened his lips as he moved up along the shaft, relaxing his throat before going back down. He groaned and closed his eyes, happy to have his mouth full, lubricating it with his saliva as he took more of it into his mouth. He felt a hand run through his hair, pushing his head lower.

"Ugh... fuck yes, Trent," Nivek growled, his hand gripping a handful of Trent's long black hair. "You can take the rest of it, right?"

Trent opened his eyes, hesitating before humming in agreement. He intended to do it himself, but Nivek had taken complete control of him. The older man pulled his head up until his lips were around the tip, then pushed him back down until he engulfed every inch. He hollowed his cheeks, bobbing his head as Nivek fucked his mouth. Eyes brimming with tears, he concentrated on keeping his throat open and breathing through his nose. He exhaled deeply, trying to take his mind off the pain in his back and shoulders.

Groaning, Nivek writhed a little before pulling Trent off him, his length leaving the younger man's mouth with a slick, wet sound. Trent cleared his throat before gasping for air, waiting for his next orders.

"Are you alright, Trent?" Nivek sighed, his hand resting on his scrotum.

Trent licked his lips, pink and wet with saliva and precum. "I... I think so, Sir. But why did you stop?"

"Because," he sat up, reaching out to palm Trent's crotch, coaxing a soft moan out of him. "We're not quite done yet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He lifted his head and sighed. If he looked for a second longer, he was certain it would turn him on all over again.

Trent swallowed, his breath escaping his lips in quiet huffs. He closed his eyes, trying to keep still as Nivek moved his hand along his erection.

"Look at me," he ordered.

Trent obeyed, opening his eyes to green irises boring into his.

"Do you like that?" he grinned.

Trent's eyes fluttered closed as he nodded, getting lost in pleasure for a moment before a tug on the leash caught him off guard.

Nivek huffed. "Trent."

"S-sorry Sir. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he slackened his grip on the leash, still feeling Trent up with the other hand. "Just answer me properly when I speak to you. Now, since you're clearly enjoying this, would you like to take these shorts off?"

"Yes!" Trent whined. "Yes, Sir, please take it off."

"As you wish. Now lie down."

Trent lay his head back against the pillows with his legs spread. Kneeling in front of him, Nivek lifted one of his legs. He came down as he pressed a trail of kisses along his inner thigh.

"Mmm..." Trent bit down on his knuckle, waiting for the man underneath him to finish teasing him.

He felt Nivek's fingertips underneath the waistband, wasting no time as he pulled them all the way down his fishnet-clad legs.

"Well, shit," he shook his head. "This is in my way too."

Trent gasped when Nivek tore a big hole into the fishnet, freeing his erection. It lay flat against his stomach, the head glistening with pre-ejaculate fluid.

He lifted his head, his legs spread wider as he anticipated what the man would do next. Their eyes met, locked with one another as Nivek dragged his tongue along Trent's throbbing arousal. The latter groaned roughly in his throat at the contact, throwing his head back into the pillows.

"That's it," Nivek purred. "Moan for me. Tell me how good I make you feel."

"You make me-- oh my god FUCK!" Trent yelled as Nivek's tongue lapped at his entrance. "You make me feel so good, Sir. God, please don't stop, Sir."

Now both of Trent's legs were in the air as Nivek ate him out, his tongue prodding at his hole between kisses to the surrounding area. Trent's hands were lost in his hair, fingers threading through long black strands as he contemplated pushing Nivek further into him. He looked down, the mere sight of the other man's face between his legs would have been enough to send him over the edge. But he wanted more.

He squeezed his eyes shut with a yelp as Nivek's teeth grazed the flesh of his left cheek, kissing and licking the same spot while sliding a digit inside him. Trent's hands fell to the bed, clenching his fists as it penetrated him at a rough, rushed pace. He heard a lewd chuckle from below him, before one more finger made its way inside him.

"Ah fuck!" he moaned. "Fuck me, Sir. Please, please fuck me."

"Does that mean you're ready, Trent?" Nivek slowed his movements down.

He nodded frantically. "Yes, Sir. I'm ready."

Nivek exhaled, pulling his fingers out of Trent. "Come on then. On your knees."

He sat up, positioning himself on his hands and knees. "Yes, Sir."

"Stay," Nivek demanded, and left the bed.

With his face down towards the pillows, he couldn't see what Nivek was doing or where he was. It became clear when he heard a plastic bottle open.

"You know..." Nivek trailed off with a huff. There was a repeated, slick sound that Trent could tell was from the other man stroking himself. "I don't even have to use this. I could just... push my dick inside you... without any lubricant... just to punish you."

"P-punish me?" Trent turned his head. "But I-I've been good, Sir. I swear!"

"Oh, I know, I believe you. I guess it wouldn't be much of a punishment..." The bed dipped when Nivek kneeled behind him. "Because you'd enjoy that, wouldn't you?"

Trent moaned when Nivek's hand ran up the curve of his ass and squeezed. "Mmmh yes, Sir."

"Spread your legs a little."

He obeyed, arching his back and resting on his arms. He cursed when Nivek's hand came down hard against his rear with a loud smack.

"You have such a nice ass, Trent," he hissed as he eased himself inside the younger man. "God, you're tight as fuck."

Trent groaned as Nivek stretched him open, pushing back to take in more before a tug on his leash stopped him.

"I know you want it bad, but you need to keep still until I give you permission to move."

"Yes, Sir," Trent stayed put.

Or so he tried. When Nivek bucked his hips into him, he clenched his fists into the pillow beneath him. He winced, gritting his teeth and grunting in his throat with every inward push. Trent was somewhat new to this, new to being on the bottom especially. It always started the same way: painful, almost agonizing. But the sooner Trent relaxed and there was a consistent rhythm, the better it felt to have Nivek's long, thick manhood inside him.

Nivek worked his way in to the hilt soon enough, bucking his hips into the younger man. The sounds of moaning, whining, and skin against sweat-slicked skin filled the room. Trent sat up, bracing himself against the headboard. His head tilted back, somewhat involuntarily with the leash pulling him back by the neck. Nivek leaned into him, holding Trent close with an arm across his torso before pressing his lips into the crook of the smaller man's neck. His thrusts were slow but deep as he gently bit into the flesh and kissed him.

"You can move if you like," he said between kisses. 

His breath against Trent's skin caused a sudden fluttering in his groin, cooing and leaning into Nivek. Frowning, the older man let go of Trent and spanked him again. "I said move your ass!"

Trent cried, "Y-yes Sir!"

He moved along Nivek's length, coming down hard against his lap. He threw his head back, fucking himself and whimpering with reckless abandon as he felt it against his prostate. Nivek sat back on his heels, one hand holding Trent's hip and the other pulling the leash back.

Nivek growled, "Do you want me to come now?"

"Yes! Yes please!" he whined. "Oh, please do it deep inside me! Come deep inside me and make me your bitch."

"Oh?" Nivek's eyebrows rose. "You want to be my bitch, huh?"

"Mmmm!" Trent nodded. "Yes please Sir. Oh... god, please!"

Nivek's grip on Trent grew tighter as he rolled his hips into him, the bed underneath them creaking as they met each other halfway. He cursed, his breaths and thrusts becoming ragged while he let himself go inside of Trent in thick, hot ropes. Despite being out of breath, his hips didn't stop.

Trent's moans came out shaky the moment Nivek had a hand around his arousal, jerking him off. The fluttering feeling beneath him returned, his eyes closing as he reached his peak. He cried out Nivek's real name as he came all over the other man's palm and fingers.

They were both still, covered in sweat and panting. Eventually, Nivek was the first to move, emitting a faint whine from Trent as he pulled out. With his head down, he saw the bruised pink of Trent's ass and a drop of his own semen rolling down Trent's thigh. He lifted his head and sighed. If he looked for a second longer, he was certain it would turn him on all over again.

"Okay," Nivek picked up the hand he used to get Trent off. "What do you say we clean ourselves up and get dressed?"

"Get dressed?" Trent turned around, wincing as he sat down on the bed. "But why?"

"Because I'm taking you for a walk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed my act of self indulgence then thank you for reading til the end and thank you for the kudos. maybe i'll write another one of these with nivek or trent or both in it...


End file.
